


别让夏天就这样结束

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: “一年里体验两次夏天，倒也是很难得的经历呢。”“那这不是挺好吗？作为你离开的送别礼。”关键词：前世今生 | 异国留学生 | 年下 | 友达以上恋人未满 | 流水日常
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Kudos: 1





	别让夏天就这样结束

“一年里体验两次夏天，倒也是很难得的经历呢。”

“那这不是挺好吗？作为你离开的送别礼。”

前世今生 | 异国留学生 | 年下 | 友达以上恋人未满 | 流水日常

晴人接过自己点的新品红丝绒蛋糕和一份抹茶红豆千层，走向窗边已有另一人就坐的桌子。

“谢谢。”已经就坐的银发青年道谢后接过那份千层蛋糕，看到晴人点的红丝绒后眼神微微一滞，但随后也没有在意，自然地又接过被店员写上了晴人名字的一杯咖啡。

看着青年把点心和咖啡放在桌上后目光又回到了自己的电脑，来自东亚的黑发少年时缟晴人脸上有一丝感慨，他也没去打扰，习惯性地把自己的饮料和点心放得离对方的电脑远一点。

面对面前的蛋糕，他露出几分期待的神情。这家咖啡店的点心他早已尝了个遍，由于店家表现一直出色，他对新出的甜品自然会带着一点兴趣。切得方方整整的红丝绒蛋糕上撒满红色的蛋糕碎，鲜艳的红和柔和的乳黄相间，甚至能隐隐闻到乳酪奶油酸甜的气息，确实看起来足够诱人。

他兴冲冲拿起叉子的一瞬间，却又意识到自己的反应好像有点幼稚。

我怎么突然跟个高中女生似的，他心里自嘲了一下，用叉子挖了一大块淡黄色的奶油塞到嘴里。

然而，入口的那一瞬间，晴人的表情就被冻住了。

咸……咸的……

甜食派的晴人对嘴里压倒性的咸味发出了人生疑问。

经过几秒的内心挣扎，晴人还是强装没有异样地咽了下去，但立刻端起自己点的香草拿铁灌了一口。

他放下杯子的时候，却看到自己同桌的伙伴把自己的那份抹茶千层蛋糕推了过来，青年面上还是一如既往地认真，但他紫罗兰的眼里好像有一丝忍俊不禁。

“你吃不惯咸奶油吧，还是吃我这份吧。”

被对方识破，晴人有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，刚想伸手接过来的时候又意识到个问题：“可艾尔艾尔弗你点的是美式不加糖，这样又咸又苦不难受吗？”

名为艾尔艾尔弗，且比晴人年长的青年没有过多纠结这个问题，淡淡地答道：“不会。”

不过，看到晴人露出莫名不甘心又可怜巴巴的表情后，艾尔艾尔弗最后把两碟蛋糕都放在了两人中间：“那……一起吃？”

晴人的脸上正要爬满开心的时候，下一秒却又觉得自己的反应果然过于幼稚，强行压下了嘴角。

对面的青年把这一切收入眼里，露出柔和的表情，随后目光又回到了面前的电脑。

又把我当小孩子……晴人心里无奈地想，可看着艾尔艾尔弗垂下的睫毛，晴人完全没法对他生气。

他看着青年端起咖啡杯小呷了一口，并没有因为苦味皱起眉头，倒是晴人已经感到嘴里有了苦味。

是我一定不会点的东西。他想。

*

晴人从小就一直在做一个奇怪的梦。梦里总是闪过一些奇奇怪怪的画面，有巨大的机器人，无垠的宇宙，以及不知道是谁的墓碑。

这些画面并不能连成完整的情节，晴人甚至觉得自己其实只是在渴望买高〇模型。每次从这个梦里醒来，晴人唯一记得的一句话是：咖啡要加糖才好喝。

这么一想，这个梦与其说是梦，倒不如说是一种奇怪的执念。

*

“‘Haruto’就好啦，谢谢。”

考虑到自己的姓氏对这里的人来说稍显拗口，晴人笑着告诉这家咖啡店的店员小姐如何拼写自己名字。

刚来N国两周的晴人不敢说自己已经完全适应，但十分繁忙的课程安排也没给他留下多愁善感的余地。点完咖啡后晴人默默地到座位上等待，又打开了刚刚中断的视频电话。

屏幕里的吉奥尔女孩子揉着惺忪的睡眼，对着摄像头毫无形象地打了一个大大的呵欠：“好无聊啊，晴人你那边怎么样？”

晴人见状无奈地笑笑，压低声音说：“这边都已经下午啦。”

两人聊了几句有的没的后，晴人听到店员小姐努力地模仿刚刚自己的发音叫了自己的名字，他飞快地对屏幕那头的女孩子说了一句：“好好上早课吧，翔子我先挂啦。”

晴人接过那杯香草拿铁，作为一个坚定的甜党，他看到柜台里色彩十分诱人的蛋糕和马卡龙后产生了几分兴趣，但考虑到下午上课的时间，他不得不放弃了这个念头。

“咦？”

晴人要离开的时候，却发现脚边似乎掉了什么东西。

他附身捡起来一看，发现是一张学生ID卡，映入他目光的是一个十分好看的银发青年，他看到照片旁边写着L-elf Karlstain。

L-elf……？好拗口的名字……

他皱了皱眉，把卡片递给店员小姐：“那个……似乎有谁把这个掉在这儿了。”

店员小姐热心地接了过去，看到名字后“啊”了一声：“是刚刚才走的客人，您要不要试试能不能追上他？”

晴人想了想，与其让他之后自己回来找，确实不如试试追上去还给他。

“好的，没问题。”晴人露出温和的笑容。

店员小姐也露出感激的神情：“那就麻烦您了！”末了，她俏皮地眨眨眼：“是很帅的人哦，应该很容易就找到啦！”

晴人也没再耽误，立刻迈开步子走了出去。

小跑来到店外后，他四处张望了一下，N国不似吉奥尔一般人山人海，他立刻在不远处看到了那头好看的银发。

青年的背影瘦削而挺拔，他身着深蓝色系的衣服，让整个人成了带着疏远感的冷色调。

抬着咖啡的晴人也不敢跑太快，加快步伐缩短了距离后，他提高声音开口：“请等一下！”

然后，前方的青年充耳不闻，并没有停下脚步，晴人仔细一看才发现他戴着耳机。

麻烦了呀。

他皱了皱眉，不得不快步追上去后拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“请等一等，卡尔斯坦因……前辈*？”他有些不自然地大声说。（注：这里用词是upperclassman）

说出口后，他对自己搜肠刮肚想出来的这个用词也产生了几分不自信。他从学生卡上的信息得知青年是计科研究中心的研究生，作为大三学生的自己依照吉奥尔的习惯毕恭毕敬地加上了“前辈”的尊称，说出口却感受到了一股别扭。

前面的青年停下了脚步，摘下耳机转过身看着晴人：“……抱歉？”

晴人看到他的正脸以后却愣住了。

青年长得比照片上还要好看，但吸引晴人的却不是他的美貌。

银色短发，紫罗兰色的眼睛，高挺的鼻子，颜色淡淡的薄唇。这些元素组合在一起，带来一股深入骨髓却叫不出名的熟悉感。

和照片上他冰冷的眼神相反，青年紫罗兰的双眼里蓄着笑意，似乎是对晴人刚刚的用词感到有点好笑。晴人看到他手上也端着一杯咖啡。

“吉奥尔人吗？”青年用富有磁性的声音开口，但晴人知道这句话并不是疑问。

晴人立刻回过神来，平时口语还算不错的自己此时突然有点舌头打结：“对……对不起！我刚刚捡到了您的学生卡。”

晴人有些慌张地把手上的学生卡递了过去。

青年面带意外地伸手在自己口袋里找了找，随后礼貌地接了过去，向晴人郑重道了谢。

晴人慌忙答道：“啊没……没什么，举手之劳而已。”

我们……见过……？

晴人心里对这股熟悉感充满困惑，而且他总觉得自己面对这个人的时候心里充满一种难以言明的感情，却在想要开口问出这句话的时候生生刹住了车。

说出口会被当什么烂俗搭讪借口的吧。

看出了晴人年纪比自己小，青年面上透出柔和的神情，但抱歉地说：“我还有课，先走了，今天谢谢你。”

晴人听罢感到被解了围，立刻答道：“没事，我也赶时间，那再见啦……呃……”

青年立刻意识到晴人的停顿是啥，说：“叫名字就好，艾尔艾尔弗。”

吉奥尔的小学弟尴尬地搔了搔脸颊，腼腆一笑后逃也似地转身往自己教室的方向快步走去。

晴人到达教室后庆幸没被看到失态，却感到胸口有团气堵住了呼吸。

*

“我跟你讲哦！里见前辈那家伙简直了，别总是这么折腾人呀——”翔子撒娇般地把尾音拖得特别长，屏幕这头的晴人只能习惯性地安慰她。

“真是羡慕你们这么有精神啊。”犬冢久间端着一杯咖啡走过，似是感慨又似是揶揄地看了看晴人手里的手机屏幕。

翔子听到他说话后不服地回敬：“前辈你和晴人在那边逍遥才值得羡慕好吧。”

一看就是商科生的犬冢还是那副玩世不恭的语气，哂道：“我倒是想啊。”

晴人无奈地对翔子小声说：“我俩的课都很紧张啦。”

随后犬冢也没再搭话，自顾自地坐到沙发里，抬着笔记本看起了今天的股市日报。

眼看这边时间已晚，晴人也不再听翔子絮叨，草草结束对话后挂了电话。

“唉……”

棕发男孩把手机扔到一边，表情复杂地打开自己的电脑。

晴人的这一声叹息倒引来了室友的兴趣。

“我说，你俩一直这样真的没问题吗？”

犬冢那副颇有斯文败类风格的金边眼镜后细长的双眼里闪烁着一丝轻浮，但更多的则是对晴人的心疼。

晴人避开犬冢的眼神，敷衍地答道：“反正我也习惯了吧。”

总是这样当她的垃圾桶，却没有任何名分。

犬冢也轻微地叹了口气，但又立刻换上了那副轻浮的态度：“干脆趁这几个月我给你介绍几个金发异国美少女如何？打八折哦~”

晴人背对着室友默默翻了个白眼，随后打开了邮箱。

“毕竟这也不是个办法嘛，对吧？”

“什……什么……”

“哦？”

犬冢以为晴人真对自己玩笑性质的提议感兴趣，反倒有点惊讶地抬起了头。

不过，他随后发现自己似乎会错意了，晴人带着一副瞳孔地震的表情盯着电脑，整个人盘绕着低气压。

他好奇地上前一看，随后也沉默了。

“……这我可帮不了你。”

晴人的电脑屏幕上，凯恩教授那扎眼的“F”评分同时刺激着两人的视觉神经。

“第一周作业就给个不及格，这教授也真是不留情啊。”

犬冢看着石化的晴人深深感慨了一句。

“怎……怎么办……前辈……”

虽说晴人也不是个每科都要拿全A的好学生，充其量也就是个万事中规中矩、却也不会当吊车尾的普通男子大学生，但犬冢还是看得出他这次深受打击。

“怎么办怎么办怎么办在这边拿个不及格回去一定会被老爸念叨死的绝对会被他勒令延毕的……”

眼看着室友已经陷入了旁若无人的碎碎念，犬冢叹了口气：“你要不跟他申诉一下？”

晴人听罢一震，露出更痛苦的表情：“我哪儿敢啊……凯恩教授可是全院有名的魔鬼啊！！”

“但这也不是办法吧，好歹问问他到底哪里出了问题。”专业是商科的犬冢耸了耸肩，只能向他投来爱莫能助而又同情的目光。

消沉中的晴人想了想，最终接受了建议。他还记得上周开学就被凯恩来了个下马威，认认真真折腾了一周后被告知不及格，这事儿也着实让人没法接受。

在斟酌了许久后，他终于小心翼翼敲起了键盘。

*

这天晚上晴人又做了那个梦。

与以往不同的是，这次似乎能稍微看到梦里有其他人。

“XXX！”

在他怒吼出某个名字的前一刻，他的心脏正被对面的人用匕首捅穿。

他忍住剧痛怒视对方，只看到对面的人那对冰冷的双眼在黑暗中发出阴冷的光。

晴人睁开眼睛的一瞬间，看着自己光滑的胸口忍不住确认了好几遍，刚刚的剧痛只是梦里大脑带来的错觉。

*

第二天，晴人战战兢兢地提前十分钟等在凯恩教授办公室门口，脑内已经在幻想各种可能出现的对话和即将到来的一顿数落。由于语言不熟，他甚至已经在脑内准备好了该怎么回答。

等到他终于做好心理准备，在距离约定时间半分钟的时候敲了敲办公室门，低沉而富有威严的一声“请进”还是让晴人心提到了嗓子眼。

开门进去后，晴人却发现这个高大的金发男人看到自己后带上了一副意外的表情，似乎是完全忘了自己还预定了这么个面谈。

晴人突然不知道该怎么面对这种情景，心里甚至有点酸涩：这是根本没把自己当回事啊。

然而，他看清了凯恩教授旁边椅子上的人以后却愣住了。

那是艾尔艾尔弗。

银发的青年看到晴人后也有点意外，还没等他说出什么，凯恩却有些头疼地从旁边抽出一份资料扔到艾尔艾尔弗手上，冷冷地说：“刚好，你替我给他讲讲，我开会去了。”

说罢，他便拿起椅子上的外套，起身迈着一双长腿大步流星离开了办公室，留下晴人不知所措地站在原地。

“……”

刚刚脑内排练好的对话眼看就这么全都派不上用场，晴人心里反倒有点哭笑不得。

面对这有些尴尬的沉默，艾尔艾尔弗反倒轻轻笑了。

“过来坐吧。”他随手指了指凯恩刚刚坐着的椅子，晴人看到他指的地方后整个人僵住了。

“我我我我还是再找一把椅子……”

随后他慌张地到处看了看，却没发现适合落座的地方。

艾尔艾尔弗看着学弟如同受惊小动物一般的反应，紫色的双眼看似波澜不惊，但深处却有一点笑意：“没事，我也经常坐那里帮他做事。”

最终晴人还是忐忑地坐了上去，他犹豫了许久，刚要开口的时候，艾尔艾尔弗仿佛看穿了他想说什么，先开口了：“凯恩是我的导师。”

“好厉害……”晴人忍不住把心里想的说了出来，但庆幸自己把后一句憋了回去：能忍受他的一定不是凡人。

面对这样的赞美和可能的吐槽，艾尔艾尔弗似乎早已习惯，他看了看被凯恩扔过来的资料和自己腿上的笔记本电脑，没有抬起眼睛：“时缟晴人吗？”

“是的！”

艾尔艾尔弗随后安静地浏览着自己电脑里晴人那份被评为不及格的作业，晴人也忐忑地观察着他的反应。

和自己小麦色的肤色不同，艾尔艾尔弗整个人颜色淡得几乎透明，他今天穿了浅灰色的衬衫，在下午暖色的光线里甚至让人有种晶莹剔透的错觉。

晴人突然想到昨天梦里的看不清样貌也不知道名字的人，与现在面前青年的气场完全不同。

梦里的人周身环绕着刺骨的凉意，与面前的这位气质堪称截然相反。

晴人看着他垂下的睫毛轻轻扇动，努力捕捉他的反应，却总是先被他垂下的双眼吸引。

一阵几乎让人窒息的沉默后，青年在开口前先抬头看了晴人一眼，晴人立刻慌忙收起自己的目光，用不安而期待的眼神等待对方的评价。

“不是太大的问题，你还没习惯他的要求而已。”

说完，艾尔艾尔弗拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口水，晴人这才意识到他声音似乎有点嘶哑。

想必刚刚和导师聊了很久吧。晴人看着他的喉结轻轻滑动。

他又想到刚刚在门外等待的时候只顾着自己脑内播放各种小剧场，甚至都没听到屋里的谈话。

艾尔艾尔弗优雅地把杯子放回原处，把自己的电脑抬到两人都方便看的地方，随后不慌不忙地开始给他讲解。

与凯恩过山车似的风格不同，艾尔艾尔弗只用三言两语就让晴人明白了自己的问题在哪里。在他最后落下一句结束语后，晴人又由衷地感慨：“好厉害……”

“有问题可以再问我，这是我的邮箱。”说罢，他轻敲键盘给晴人发送了邮件。

把停留在艾尔艾尔弗纤长指尖上的视线收回后，晴人立刻忙不迭地回答：“不不不，下次就不麻烦你了……”

托那个在大学任职的爹的福，晴人深知艾尔艾尔弗他们这样泡实验室的研究生每天有多忙，并不敢打扰他们。

艾尔艾尔弗嘴角轻轻上扬，淡淡地说：“没事，即使你不找，凯恩也会让我帮他干辅导学生的活。”

听到这话的晴人心里松了口气。

“不打扰你就太好了……今天谢谢你！”

“没关系，”艾尔艾尔弗抬起好看的双眼定定地看着晴人，突然露出一副称得上玩笑的表情：“毕竟我是upperclassman？”。

隔了几天又听到这个词的晴人想起了那天的尴尬，瞬间满脸通红。

“……我知道我英语很烂，请不要嘲笑我奇怪的用词啦……”

艾尔艾尔弗也没有过多捉弄晴人，随后又把目光转回了自己眼前的电脑，并提醒晴人走时别忘了带东西。

但晴人看到他的目光里似乎闪过一丝异样的情绪。后来的晴人慢慢回忆起，那时艾尔艾尔弗的眼里，也许是穿透了无数个时空的庆幸。

“你那副陶醉的表情是怎么回事？”

犬冢看着电脑旁几乎在傻笑的晴人，忍不住一阵恶寒。

那天晚上回去后，晴人不知怎地，时不时调出艾尔艾尔弗发给自己的邮件，一字一句地反复阅读，就好像能把几句简单客套的话盯出花来。

犬冢联想到他今天去见了传说中的凯恩，生怕自己平时老实羞涩的学弟受了什么大的刺激，但对方那副如同撞了桃花的表情却怎么也和受刺激的反应不搭边。

半晌，他面带震惊而又小心翼翼地开口：“……别告诉我你看上你们教授了……”

听到这话的晴人终于被口水呛得疯狂咳嗽。

“前辈你满脑子想啥啊！！”

还好，看来似乎还很正常。犬冢谜之松了口气。

*

接下来的几周里，晴人作为交换生的生活忙碌而充实，也如预料一般，平时几乎见不到艾尔艾尔弗。

尽管晴人一开始完全不想打扰他，但第一周就吃了个不及格的回忆还是让他心里发怵。不过，他也仅仅是在自己老老实实完成课题作业后，发给艾尔艾尔弗请他帮忙过目。艾尔艾尔弗也只是简单提点了一下，但凯恩也确实没有再让晴人吃不及格。

几周过去，原来只求及格万岁的晴人却发现自己对凯恩教授的图形学似乎太过认真，但其中的理由他也有些迷茫。

“认真学习也不错啊。”犬冢面对他的疑问耸了耸肩，随手又答应了一个女生的邀请。

晴人对他露出羡慕和无语混杂的表情，叹了口气：“但和在吉奥尔的时候相比，总觉得少了点什么……”

犬冢还是一副轻浮的表情：“毕竟这边可没有指南翔子？”

“……”

晴人不想说的是，到了这边之后他反而有种微妙的解脱感。

犬冢见状露出意味深长的表情，但也不再赘言，准备回自己房间。他在临走前发现了晴人桌上的东西，眼里立刻亮了起来：“哦哦哦你居然带了这个过来啊，我想念好久了~”

晴人随手拿起盒子里的一个栗子牛奶馒头递了过去，看着犬冢心满意足的表情，他也不由得拆开一个吃了起来。

不过看着翔子寄给自己的一大盒馒头，一个想法浮上晴人的心头。

*

晴人又做了那个梦。

这个梦虽然从小就伴随着他，但它出现的时间毫无规律。

这次的梦里，他依旧看不清对面人的脸，不过那个人这次并没有一上来就给他的心脏开个洞。

“你到底是谁？”

晴人忍不住开口，可梦里的他只能徒劳地动着嘴巴，喉咙里发不出一点声音，眼睛里也好似蒙着团雾，捕捉不到丝毫眼前人的线索。

对面的人依旧散发着冷淡的氛围，但晴人感受到了一些微妙的不同。

对方端给自己一杯咖啡，白皙修长的手没好气地把杯子塞给自己，晴人莫名从那只手上读出了些许无奈和妥协。

和过去无数次的梦境一样，咖啡是甜的。

醒来的晴人望着天花板，脑袋里只有一个念头。

想喝咖啡了。

*

晴人揣揣不安地来到了艾尔艾尔弗告知的实验室门口，握紧了帆布袋的带子。

帆布袋里放着自己准备好的谢礼，距离约定时间还有差不多五分钟。

这次晴人先听了听实验室里的动静，却没听到太多的声音。正在他打算敲门的时候，门先从里面开了。

随后他看到了艾尔艾尔弗站在门口。

“那个……”

“啊……”

同时开口的两人一起笑了出来。

艾尔艾尔弗今天依旧是冷色调的打扮，唯一不同的是，他带上了一副黑框眼镜。

晴人在邮件中仅仅说自己找他有点小事，并未明说具体事宜，艾尔艾尔弗让出了一些空间说：“要进来谈吗？”

这才反应过来的晴人立刻答道：“不、不用！只是想给你带一点谢礼……”

他随后赶忙把包里的东西掏了出来，那是一小袋挑选出来的各式吉奥尔点心，晴人也知道这边的规定，并不敢送贵重的东西。

艾尔艾尔弗见状露出了意外的表情，轻轻接了过去：“谢谢。”

晴人看到了他镜片后紫色的双眼，在脸几乎红透之前赶紧开口：“那我就不打扰你了。”

艾尔艾尔弗却突然说：“你在这里等一等。”

“唉？”

晴人疑惑地看到他带着自己给他的礼物转身走进了屋子，回来的时候手上端着一个带盖的纸杯。

“这是……？”

在晴人询问的目光下，艾尔艾尔弗把杯子小心地递给了他：“实验室刚好煮了咖啡。”

“谢……谢谢……”

晴人也小心地接了过去，接触的一瞬间，昨晚梦里那只白皙的手突然映入脑海。

但同样与梦里那个人不同，眼前的艾尔艾尔弗周身围绕着他一贯的冷淡与温柔。

晴人手里那份温暖的热度让他突然生出一股冲动，他慌忙开口道：“那个！下次……能约你出来吗……”

在他越来越没底气的声音里，艾尔艾尔弗轻笑了一声：“如果时间合适的话。”

得到肯定回答的晴人感到胸口有什么几乎溢了出来：“那是当然！”

随后，他匆匆地道别后逃也似地离开了实验室门口。

杯里的咖啡明显是用上乘的咖啡豆冲出来的，晴人知道，黑咖啡是这类咖啡最好的品尝方法，但手中这杯咖啡里却加了糖，达到了恰到好处的甜度。

他小呷一口，尝到了浅度烘焙的豆子特有的水果香气和微酸。

可我好像没和别人说过我喝咖啡必须加糖啊……？

*

N国的春季逐渐走向尽头，不过，这里即将到来的夏天却和吉奥尔炎热的夏日幻想不同，总有种春寒料峭的味道，还时常伴随着大风。

学期已经没了一半，期中考试在即。犬冢虽然已经准备就职，但一系列考试还是让他哀嚎不已。对于循规蹈矩的晴人来说，这一个多月基本都贡献给了学习，除此之外唯一的收获，就是知道了周边哪家J国料理店的拉面最好吃，哪家的芝士蛋糕料最足而已。

晴人在风中裹紧了自己的卫衣，前往和艾尔艾尔弗约好见面的咖啡厅。

其实他今天充其量只是想出来透透气而已，唯一关系较好的犬冢却早早地去了图书馆，这边能邀约的人也只剩下了说不上是朋友的这位学长。

晴人昨晚又做了那个梦，但梦里却出现了让他目瞪口呆的景象。

他梦到翔子也出现在那个奇怪的世界里，自己和她的关系似乎也和现在差不多；犬冢依旧是自己的学长，依旧是一副满身铜臭精打细算的模样。

最让他震惊的，是凯恩教授成了他面对的反派，开着巨大的机器人把他打得毫无招架之力。

晴人醒来后，盯着天花板怀疑了好久的人生，脑袋上流下一滴冷汗：凯恩教授已经在我潜意识里成了这么可怕的角色了吗？

不过，昨晚的梦最让他在意的，是身边那个依旧看不清样貌、也听不清声音的人。

“我来拖住他，XXX你快逃！”

梦中的自己虽然已经被打成了蜂窝，但依旧死死按住凯恩，让那个人逃走。

联想到前几次梦里的内容，晴人有点无法理解那个人到底和自己是什么关系。一开始不是还要杀了我吗？怎么反倒我又去救他了？

这是什么苦大仇深婉转起伏的动画剧情。

在盯着天花板的时候，晴人心累地叹了口气。

随后，脑海里凯恩教授的脸立刻让他想到了自己还没完成的图形学期中项目，吓得一个鲤鱼打挺掀开被子跳下了床。

晴人来到咖啡店门口的时候，恰好艾尔艾尔弗也刚到，他今天换了轻便的七分袖衬衫，露出了好看的小臂和手腕。不过，他身边还有另外一个年纪相仿的男生。

身边的男生看起来是标准英俊而又多情的多尔西亚人，他打量了晴人片刻，开口却让晴人吓了一跳：“这就是那个在追你的后辈？”

“追求？！”

晴人脸立刻通红，他这才意识到，自己对艾尔艾尔弗做的事似乎确实有几分追求的味道。

倒是艾尔艾尔弗见状贴心地解了围：“我不介意在明天组会上替你通报一下你的数据和进度，哈诺因。”

名为哈诺因的青年听到后立刻露出吃瘪的表情，悻悻地与艾尔艾尔弗分别，临走前却不忘对晴人意味深长地眨眨眼。

晴人脸上的红晕还没褪去，艾尔艾尔弗状似头疼地轻叹了口气：“那是我同一个实验室的同窗。”

“是吗……”

联想到哈诺因刚刚“追求”的字眼，晴人突然有些无法直视艾尔艾尔弗，倒是年长的青年自然地略过了这个话题，随意地说：“先进去吧。”

两人落座后便掏出了各自的电脑——毕竟这是今天两人约见的主要目的：一起学习。由于艾尔艾尔弗并不是严格意义上的助教，不需要严格避嫌，所以他也基本不会拒绝晴人的邀请。

晴人今天点了抹茶拿铁和轻乳酪蛋糕，艾尔艾尔弗则点了espresso和树莓挞。

晴人想到espresso的味道，几乎泛上舌尖的苦涩让他不由得皱起了眉头。艾尔艾尔弗帮忙把乳酪蛋糕推到晴人面前，晴人道谢后小心地接了过去，看着对方白皙的手和骨节优美的手腕，又突然回想起不久前梦里那个人从手上传递过来的无奈和妥协。

第二次了，看着他的手腕联想到那个看不清的人。

可两人的氛围明明完全不同。

晴人陷入沉思，目光越过自己的电脑聚焦在艾尔艾尔弗身边的树莓挞上。

挞顶红色的果子上撒满雪白的糖霜，但晴人知道那东西一定酸得够呛。

“要吃吗？”

艾尔艾尔弗的声音打断了晴人的沉思，他这才意识到自己盯着那个树莓挞看了许久。

“没、没有，只是觉得这个做得很漂亮。”他尴尬地收回目光，慌忙集中到眼前的期中项目上，不再敢抬头看艾尔艾尔弗。

不得不说，艾尔艾尔弗这样的人在身边无疑是一大激励因素。在他过于安静的陪伴下，晴人居然不多会儿就把项目做得七七八八了，以至于去端自己点的抹茶拿铁喝的时候，他才发现饮料早已冷掉多时。

他把沉底的抹茶粉末用勺子搅了搅，去挖自己那盘蛋糕的时候却发现蛋糕已经被挖走了一小块。

“咦？”

随后，他看到艾尔艾尔弗的叉子上沾了一些浅黄色的碎屑。

“因为看起来很好吃。”

对面的青年把视线从电脑上抬了起来，随后把自己的那份树莓挞也推了过来：“一起吃吧。”

他知不知道这个举动很撩人啊？

晴人羞得低下了头，余光偷瞄了一下对面的青年，看到对方的浅笑却觉得自己似乎被对面的年长者戏弄了。

果然是把我当后辈啊，他心里无声叹了口气。

但他没有拒绝，也挖了一小块对方盘里的点心。

树莓挞的挞皮酥脆香甜，中间的卡仕达酱里混入了树莓果泥，香甜的卡仕达酱很好中和了树莓的酸味。但顶上的树莓即使撒满糖霜，也的确如他预计，很酸。

*

晴人发觉自己做那个梦的频率似乎变高了。而且恰巧是来到N国之后，那个梦里的一切才逐渐清晰了起来。

“XXX……”

这天梦里，他看到自己和同伴似乎在经历什么险境，而那个看不清的人则把自己锁在一间仓库里，同伴间的气氛也十分凝重。

是谁去世了吗？

梦里的晴人发不出声音，徒劳地看着周围的人沉浸在难以言喻的悲伤里。

说起同伴，晴人发现在梦里看到人越来越多，很多都是自己过去在吉奥尔遇到过的人。那些人看起来都是自己记忆里十几岁的样子，脸上却带上了不符合这些孩子年龄的决绝与憔悴。

梦里的他无力地站在仓库紧锁的门前，胸口被沉重的悲伤堵得喘不过气。

然而，除去这股因为某个人的死亡而弥漫在所有人心头的悲伤，晴人从自己心里辨认出另外的感情。

那是对这个自己至今不知道是谁的人的担忧。

要是我能听得到这个人的名字就好了。梦里的他想道。

无奈的是，不只是自己，其他人说出这个名字的时候，晴人也完全听不清。

*

顺利度过了期中后，晴人感到自己在这边的日子似乎进入了倒计时。

随后的几次课业里，晴人意外得到了凯恩教授给的B和A评级，以那个人魔鬼一般的标准来看，这算是很高的评价了。

不过，梦里的凯恩依旧一副凶神恶煞的反派模样，晴人醒来的时候总是怀疑自己对他到底有着怎样的心理阴影。

犬冢工作差不多已经敲定，他暂时并不打算回国，还想在N国打拼一段时间。看着他近期西装革履的样子，晴人对比自己身上的理工男标配卫衣牛仔裤，总是有一些感慨和羡慕。

由于室友成了个大忙人，晴人不知不觉中和艾尔艾尔弗的联系变多了。渐渐地，他甚至把艾尔艾尔弗实验室的人也认识了一圈，虽然凯恩对他和艾尔艾尔弗私下的联系似乎颇为不满。

某天去实验室门口等艾尔艾尔弗的时候，在场的凯恩教授“友好”地问他要不要在这边留下读研，晴人背后窜起一股凉意，忙不迭地把对方抛出的橄榄枝扔了回去。

此时的实验室似乎刚刚结束一场传说中的组会，从学生到教授都弥漫着低气压，当然，两者表现的结果相同，原因自然是大相径庭。

看上去刚刚被骂得最狠的是哈诺因和最小的古菲亚，看到晴人来等艾尔艾尔弗的时候，两人的心情似乎更糟了。

“真好啊，我也想有人来等我去约会。”哈诺因愤愤地说，“尤其是被教授臭骂一顿之后。”

“不是，只……只是去吃饭而已……”在这种气氛下，晴人弱弱地回答，害怕地瞄了眼凯恩的反应。

凯恩对晴人一脸“别来这里碍眼”的表情，让艾尔艾尔弗下午两点之前必须回来后，倒是给他放行了。

其实，晴人也不想在研究生噩梦之每周组会之后跑来碍在座各位的眼，只不过是昨天犬冢扔给自己两张餐厅代金券，让晴人帮忙在过期之前用完而已，而能邀约的人又只剩下了艾尔艾尔弗。

他突然想到之前哈诺因说过的“追求”一词，但令他意外的是，他自己好像并不排斥这个词，而艾尔艾尔弗就更不在意的样子。

然而，他知道自己再过一两个月就要离开这里了，这场相遇或许最后也会被淡忘。

饭间，艾尔艾尔弗也刚好问到了晴人接下来不到两个月的安排。艾尔艾尔弗今天穿着蓝色的薄针织衫和浅灰色的休闲裤，让晴人莫名觉得有点眼熟。

咦，梦里的我好像经常穿着这个配色的……校服？

在艾尔艾尔弗疑惑的目光下，晴人收回了思绪，告知了自己在吉奥尔本国升学的意向，对面的青年对此也没有过多评价，只是分享了一些这边的期末经验。

“没想到只有不到两个月了。”银发的青年优雅地喝了口柠檬水，轻轻垂下了目光。

“是啊，一个学期过得好快。”

晴人说完这句话，却发现艾尔艾尔弗难得地微微走神，眼里的情绪有些复杂。

他低下头盯着杯里的柠檬，晴人从他垂下的眼里读出一丝不舍。

晴人突然感到心被揪紧了。

然而，他明白这样异国的萍水相逢还不足以让自己能做出什么承诺。

他心里无声地叹了口气。

*

这个梦现在隔三岔五就会出现。

晴人惊讶地发现艾尔艾尔弗实验室的伙伴也出现在了梦里，而且是作为凯恩阵营里自己的敌方。

他身边的伙伴反倒越来越少，从梦里的情绪得知，这些不再出现的伙伴都已经去世，甚至包括犬冢。

只是，身边的人和梦里整个世界都开始清晰起来的时候，梦里那个最重要的人依旧看不清。

这天晚上，他梦到自己穿得像个大橘子一样被扔在了荒无人烟的月球上，身边那个同样穿得像个橘子的人在这样的装束下更看不清了。

他梦到两人又大打出手，最后却望着地球握手言和。

虽然还是看不清对方的脸，对方手上却传来了强烈的情感。

混合着厌恶、承认、仰慕，还有沉重的爱恋。

回想起那个人曾经对自己的杀意，传递过来的情感里那份“仰慕”让晴人有些震撼。

“你到底是谁？”

晴人控制不住地想要大声呼喊，但他知道自己在梦里无法出声，即使这样做也是徒劳。

从这次这个梦里醒来后，晴人感到自己心里似乎有一片空缺，但仔细捋过一遍眼前的待决事项后，他觉得自己并没有忘掉什么重要的事。

但随后回忆了梦里的那些人以后，他意识到一个重要的问题。

在周围所有遇到的人都会入镜的前提下，唯独艾尔艾尔弗没有出现在梦里。

*

某些观点认为，梦是人在睡眠过程中潜意识的流动，或是记忆材料再加工的表现形式，而在更古老的认知里，梦带来的是神灵或魔鬼的启示。有人认为，梦与真实世界是相互平行的，有人则认为，梦是清醒生活的延续。

作为工科生的晴人自然是把这个梦与自己的现实生活比对，除了自己喝咖啡必加糖以及差不多是甜党的口味这一点联系以外，这个梦的剧情却越想越觉得匪夷所思。

“从小就做的梦？”

某天晚上，犬冢听到这个问题后思索了片刻，回答道：“每个人都有的吧。”

这倒是实话。晴人想。

“那前辈一直做的梦是什么？”

犬冢回忆了一下，努力把梦中的景象用言语描绘出来：“我总是悬浮在半空中，试图往下降落以摆脱这溺水一般的感觉，但脚下却是个无论如何也踩不到的十字路口。”

“……听起来意外很文艺呢。”和他的形象可一点也不搭。

犬冢听罢无奈地笑笑：“是吧，我也这么觉得，梦中那溺水的感觉还不如让我梦到持仓的股票涨停。”

随后，晴人对犬冢讲了自己最近频繁做的梦，犬冢听罢一言难尽地看着晴人：“我都不知道你从小就是个机动〇士高〇的铁杆粉丝？”

晴人无语地望天：再这么下去我也要这么相信了，甚至该去买一台巴〇托斯。

“倒是话说回来……这边夏天这么凉快的吗？”

晴人看着几乎没怎么升上去的气温感叹道。

在这边呆了两年的犬冢耸了耸肩：“可不，我都快忘了吉奥尔那边夏天是什么样的了。”

*

接下来的一个月里依旧被课业占据，相比那些把留学当作出来玩乐的同学，把学习作为首要任务的晴人属实没有什么特别的经历可分享。

北半球的伙伴们正肆意挥洒着青春，入冬也阻止不了这些年轻人的热情。翔子也总是兴冲冲地给晴人发来各种校内社团活动的照片，同时还抱怨晴人最近似乎不太理会她了，晴人只能无奈地以课业太紧为理由推脱。

另一边，艾尔艾尔弗则被扔了一个大课题，每天都在实验室泡到晚上十点，晴人纵有“追求”之心也不得不向凯恩教授低头。

眼看着期末临近，犬冢因为工作也不见踪影，晴人不得不把自己埋进学习。

庆幸的是，凯恩教授没有因为他经常打扰自己的得意门生而记仇，给了晴人一个不错的期末成绩。将此告知艾尔艾尔弗时，对方回复的消息里似乎能看出他刚刚对此笑出了声：“虽然凯恩对待学生很魔鬼，但他不是假公济私的人。”

考试和期末项目过后，N国已经差不多入夏，即使天气并不如北半球那个岛国故乡般炎热，在同一年里经历两次夏天的晴人心里还是有种新奇感。

但这也意味着一个学期已经结束，自己要走了。

*

那个梦依旧频繁出现，但这几次却加了一些让人面红耳赤的内容。

有天晚上的梦里，晴人感到嘴里有奇怪的味道，片刻之后才反应过来，这股又腥又甜的味道是血液，但同时有什么其他东西透过血液传了过来。

怎么回事？这高〇一般的剧情还带吸血鬼设定的？

不对，那我在吸谁的血？！

意识到这个关键问题的晴人吓得不轻，想去查看这个几乎要晕倒的人，但行动却不受自己控制，直到梦中的自己终于被迫松开了嘴。

和他心里隐约预感到的一样，给自己提供血液的又是那个看不清的人。

对方用尽自己所有的力量推开了晴人，咬牙切齿地说：“够了，给我滚回一号机待命。”

尽管还是看不清样貌，但晴人这次听到了对方的声音，可以确定是男孩子。

看着对方摇摇欲坠的样子，晴人在遵从命令滚回一号机之前先伸手搀扶住了他。

“不要逞强，你先休息一下，XXX。”

他这才发现对方身上穿着不同于自己的深蓝色军服，而被扯开的衣领下露出的颈部布满咬伤的齿痕。

一瞬间，这具身体里强烈的心痛与歉疚之情涌上晴人的心头，而他依旧无法凭借自己的意志行动。

对方任由他搀扶着飘进了那台被叫做一号机的巨大机器人，晴人让他躺在驾驶座上休息。

但下一幕的剧情却惊掉了晴人的下巴——如果下巴受他自己控制的话。

梦中的自己俯身靠近了那个尚在眩晕里的人，引来对方冷冷的警告：“才刚失了那么多血，你想让我死吗？”

晴人随后轻轻舔舐了对方颈窝上刚刚自己造成的伤口，说：“可是共享符文能帮你疗伤啊。”

梦中这具身体上的触感和嘴里残留的血味都如此真实，晴人内心已经震惊地说不出话来。

更令他震惊的是，他能感到对方对自己其实并不排斥和厌恶。

醒来的那一刻，晴人赶紧确认了一下自己嘴里有没有奇怪的味道。确认这又是大脑带来的错觉后，他回味着刚刚梦里的一幕，还是盯着天花板开始怀疑人生。

*

在回国的日程差不多敲定后，晴人陷入了无所事事的状态，艾尔艾尔弗也被凯恩大部分时间都关在实验室里。

比起娱乐生活丰富多彩的吉奥尔，N国风景优美但娱乐方式乏善可陈，尽管据称这边学校暑假里会有很多有意思的活动，但已经敲定回国日期的晴人不再关注这些，而周围此时也没有可以约玩的伙伴，他甚至做好在家宅到回国日的准备。

不过，某天和翔子聊天时，艾尔艾尔弗发来的消息让他眼前一亮。

“明天去动物园吗？”

数据基本符合预期之后，心情大好的凯恩破天荒地放了艾尔艾尔弗两天假，而几乎要在房间里长蘑菇的晴人自然开心地应了下来。

当天，艾尔艾尔弗穿了深蓝色的衬衫，看到这身打扮的晴人脑海里突然想起前几天那个荒唐的梦，想起梦里那个人敞开的军服领口和触目惊心的伤口。

在脑子被奇怪的画面占据之前，艾尔艾尔弗白净无瑕的脖颈让他回到了现实，而晴人也慌忙敛住了自己快要跑偏的表情。

这天是工作日，动物园的人并不多，不过也有不少已经放暑假的孩子。这座市内的动物园历史悠久，但面积并不大，两人不多时就逛完了。

期间，被凯恩压榨了几周的艾尔艾尔弗也难得一副出来透气的样子，晴人也好奇地问了一些他实验室的生活。艾尔艾尔弗并不是健谈的人，但与晴人相处时，他却总是表现出一种自然而安心的感觉。

晴人对这里说不上有什么热爱与留恋，但想到自己一周后就要离开这里，还是不免有些淡淡的不舍。

两人决定一起去周围吃晚餐时，晴人突然意识到，自己和艾尔艾尔弗今天好像真的成了约会。对此经验为零的大三学生时缟晴人虽然一瞬间少男心思涌上脸颊，但自己不久后就要离开的现实还是让他心里瞬间凉了一截。

“艾尔艾尔弗有从小到大一直在重复的梦吗？”

晚饭时，晴人在闲聊时不经意地提到了这个话题。

听到这句话的青年明显停顿了几秒，随后慢慢地说：“自然是有的。”

晴人莫名感到了他语气里的犹豫。

“我总是梦到自己追寻着一个人，尽管我并不能看清那个人是谁。”

说这话的时候，青年的眼里露出柔和而缱绻的光芒，这让晴人不由得心里有些酸软。

晴人想到自己梦里那些越来越清晰的身影和那个同样始终看不清的人，忍不住说：“或许那个人其实就是身边某个人？”

“有可能，”艾尔艾尔弗笑了笑，说：“但实际上，‘我们几乎总是在对梦的回忆中混入了真实，我们会下意识地填充、补齐梦中形象的空缺之处’，‘人们以为梦到了这些内容，但它们其实从未在梦中出现’。”

“唉？”

“这是过去某些心理学家的观点*。”艾尔艾尔弗说罢看了看晴人回味这段话的样子，也不再用前人的文献绕晕小学弟，端起杯子笑着浅呷了一口自己点的柠檬苏打。（注：出自斯特伦佩尔和耶森）

艾尔艾尔弗的话让晴人也忍不住开始怀疑，那些梦是否只是自己在回忆的过程中添补成了一个完整的故事，但他始终觉得，那些梦里强烈的情感是真真切切的。

“你哪天走呢？”

艾尔艾尔弗的话打断了晴人的思绪，晴人此刻却突然不想说出口。

“……下周一。”

饭后的两人在街上漫步，沿途看到一些你侬我侬的情侣，晴人羞涩而有些难过地移开目光。

此处离晴人和犬冢住的地方很近，离艾尔艾尔弗住的studio倒还有相当一段距离。突然间，也许是本着回国前最后放纵一次的念头，他鼓起勇气说：“你回去会很远，今晚要不要住我这边？”

晴人自然知道这句话里隐含的暗示意味，尽管他其实并不是这个心思，有此想法纯粹是因为记起了犬冢今晚不回来住，想为对方行个方便。

已经做好对方会拒绝的心理准备后，艾尔艾尔弗反倒答应了：“也好。”

晴人的房间里已经打包了一些行李，艾尔艾尔弗见状并没有太意外。

“有点乱，不要介意……”他说罢收拾出一片空间供两人就坐。

期间，艾尔艾尔弗也主动帮忙收拾了一些行李，晴人对此颇为愧疚，但艾尔艾尔弗反倒很乐在其中的样子。

待一切搞定，两人终于换上居家服并排坐下看起了电视。艾尔艾尔弗换上了晴人一套白色的备用居家服，若不是洗完澡后肤色带上了淡粉，整个人几乎要成了一座雪白的石膏像。

电视里的女演员长得十分可爱讨喜，但晴人却没什么看电视的心思，抬头看到艾尔艾尔弗也一副对此可有可无的神情。

“其实，”晴人突然自嘲般地说，“我第一次见到你的时候有种说不上来的熟悉感。”

艾尔艾尔弗面对这么一句烂俗的话，却并没有露出揶揄的表情，认真地说：“或许真的在哪里见过吧。”

可我明明之前完全没来过N国。

艾尔艾尔弗语气真诚，但晴人知道他或许只是不想冷场，并没有把心里这句话说出来。

“以后还想继续读CS吗？”艾尔艾尔弗问道。

“嗯，应该是吧。”

“挺好。”

晴人看到艾尔艾尔弗嘴角有一丝浅笑，那一刻眼里的情绪，或许是庆幸。

*

那天晚上，与自己预想的紧张相反，晴人入睡的速度让他在之后的日子里也不敢相信。

那个梦境今晚无比真实。

他看到那个看不清的人穿着一身白色红领的军服。虽然看不清样貌，但晴人却知道这个人配合这身衣服一定好看极了。

这个梦似乎到了决一死战的关头，对面的人扯开领口，晴人和之前一样咬了上去，嘴里又泛起那股又腥又甜的味道，真实得让他在梦里就有些作呕。

梦里的晴人脑海里似乎不停有什么在消失，即使自己在这个梦只是个旁观者，他也感到脑子里有些混乱。

片刻之后，他意识到，这些碎得无影无踪的东西是这具身体里的记忆。他感到梦里这些伙伴与自己创造的记忆不停远去，周围的一个个人影又成了当初那副看不清的模样。

在一系列激烈的战斗后，晴人少有地从这次的梦里真切感受到了对死亡的恐惧。

最终他也胜利了，但他感到梦里的自己已经虚弱得奄奄一息，而那个总是在自己身边的人心碎地跪在自己面前泣不成声。

不要哭啊。

晴人依旧张嘴发不出任何声音，身体想要抱紧眼前的人，却无能为力。

但这次他也说不清，无能为力的原因到底是身体不受自己控制，还是这具身体根本就已经不行了。

我甚至都还没看清你是谁。

“你是谁……？”

他听到梦中的自己发出了茫然而虚弱的声音，眼前人的痛苦随后毫无保留地完全传递了过来。

这个人到底对我是什么感情啊。

内在的晴人无奈地苦笑了一下。

只记得最初明明毫无保留地要杀了我，后来反倒对我生出了仰慕和爱恋。

只是你现在的痛苦，几乎要把我也压得窒息了。

对方忍住哭腔，艰难地说：“我是……”

而在这股强烈的情感压迫下，他已经听不到任何声音。

*

“晴人！”

晴人痛苦地大口喘气，感到这股强烈的感情几乎要压碎自己的胸口。

他猛地睁开眼，看到了雪白的天花板和一脸担忧看着自己的人，发现自己喉咙发紧，随后意识到自己已经满脸眼泪。

梦里记忆破碎造成的空洞感过于真实，他心里充满恐惧，忍不住立刻搜寻自己的记忆，发现自己现实里的记忆依旧正常的时候，那股入骨的恐惧感才稍有缓解。

“呜……”

然而，刚刚梦里的痛苦还没有散去，晴人发现没法停下这股哭泣的冲动。

隔着泪眼，他看到了身着白色家居服的艾尔艾尔弗，感到他和刚刚梦里的那个身着白色军装的人重合了起来。

后者担忧地搂过无法停止哭泣的他，轻拍着他的后背。

“只是噩梦而已，已经过去了。”

“……已经过去了。”

他只记得，自己很久后才彻底平复下来，而当着这样一个学长露出了这么不堪的表现，晴人当时就恨不得钻地洞。

“谁都有被梦魇缠住的时候。”

艾尔艾尔弗并没有嘲笑的意思，温柔地安慰晴人。尽管晴人对他的怀抱很不舍，但他平复下来后艾尔艾尔弗很快就放开了他，又恢复了平常礼貌的界线。

那一天，晴人一直被那个梦里的情绪影响，而艾尔艾尔弗下午也就回了自己的住处。他知道之后艾尔艾尔弗又要过上整天泡在实验室的生活，对此无奈地叹了口气。

那天，他最终独自来到了这座城市的海港，想看看自己一直没来得及拜会的风景，做最后的道别。

*

在之后的梦里，晴人终于知道了自己童年梦境里闪过的墓碑属于谁。

原来就是自己。

晴人回顾这个乱七八糟的剧情，有种深深的无力感。

梦里的自己已经没了躯体，只能以上帝视角看到其他人。值得庆幸的是，尽管上一个梦里自己被那具身体影响，梦里的记忆也变得乱七八糟，现在反倒能正常地看到其他人了。

除了那个一如既往的人。

梦中的翔子意外地成长了很多，挑起了大梁，晴人看着梦里的她坚毅的眼神，甚至有点不敢相信这是自己认识的那个翔子，而犬冢已经永远离开了这个世界。

但他注意到，梦里那些十几岁的孩子样貌一直毫无变化，尽管气质已经截然不同。而那个他一直在意的人，晴人知道他正逐渐走向衰老。

那个人换上了黑色的长袍，或许是神父的装束，也或许是不愿脱下来的丧服。

他经常和其他人一起来晴人的墓碑前吊唁，而晴人看着这群人的神情，再结合自己目前的视角，有种说不出的诡异感。

当然，即使他想张嘴告诉其他人自己还没死，他自然也发不出任何声音。

那个人偶尔也会独自一个人过来，而晴人能感受到，他独自过来的时候明显有着不一样的情绪。

他与别人一起过来的时候，或许传递过来的感情有决绝和希望，而他独自过来的时候，传递的情感却是沉重的思念和不舍，甚至夹杂着想舍弃一切的绝望。

但晴人知道他不会这样做的，心里莫名这样笃定。

然而，他独自一人过来时传递的悲痛欲绝，让晴人在梦里也十分难过。

不要哭啊。

他想伸手抱抱这个人，无奈自己只是个旁观者，没有任何形体。

那个梦的结尾里，正如那些传统英雄故事，英雄去了该去的地方，为未来留下了希望的火种。

而那个重要的人，生命也走向了终结。晴人作为旁观者，心里五味杂陈。

“我终于可以去见你了。”

他听到他说。

“晴人。”

“等等！你还没……！”梦里的晴人徒劳地呼喊着，却只能用其他方式感知到那个人渐渐闭上双眼。

在他彻底消逝前，晴人终于看到了那个人眼睛的颜色。

晴人醒来时，又盯着天花板开始回忆梳理这个梦境。

和之前一样，醒来的时候，梦里强烈的情感还回荡在胸腔。

然而，“我们几乎总是在对梦的回忆中混入了真实，我们会下意识地填充、补齐梦中形象的空缺之处”。

艾尔艾尔弗之前说过的话又跃入了他的脑海，让他又开始怀疑自己脑海里这些碎片的真实性。

尽管他心里还是十分矛盾，但他认为这次自己的确看到了。

那个人眼睛是紫色的。

*

“所以说……我今晚到那边真的会很晚的……”

晴人一脸无奈地看着手机里翔子兴冲冲的脸，正在拼命拒绝对方给自己接风洗尘的提议。一边的艾尔艾尔弗静静地看着他俩通视频电话，看到晴人毫不掩饰头疼的表情，忍不住轻笑出声。

出发当日，犬冢因为工作走不开，最终只有艾尔艾尔弗来送行，而且这还是他周末加班加点完成了凯恩的课题才争取来的。

等翔子终于挂了电话，晴人深深叹了口气。

当晴人在回忆里梳理过去的这几个月异国生活时，对自己见过的这些风景反倒没什么实感，或许是因为这些异国风景最终也只会以图像的形式存在自己脑海里罢了。

“手续都办完了吧。”艾尔艾尔弗问他，但用的是肯定的语气。

他今天难得穿了一身暖色，浅卡其的英伦风衬衫配上棕色的休闲裤，看起来复古而又温暖。

“嗯。”晴人有些不情愿地答道。

还未等艾尔艾尔弗作出什么反应，时缟聪一又匆匆来了电话。

晴人慌忙接了起来，对来送行的学长露出了抱歉的表情。

艾尔艾尔弗没有在意，用唇语让晴人在原地等待，随后暂时离开了这里。

听对方细心叮嘱了各种事项之后，晴人终于松了口气，挂了电话，接着便看到艾尔艾尔弗买了两杯咖啡过来。

晴人道谢后接了过去，发现是自己常点的香草榛果拿铁。离登机时间还很早，他就和艾尔艾尔弗坐到了休息区，余光中，他瞥见艾尔艾尔弗手中的杯子上写着摩卡。

第一次见他喝加奶的咖啡……

晴人想。

不知为何，除了一些有的没的话题，两人突然有点相视无言。毕竟离别的时刻，任何有意义的讨论似乎都显得苍白。

咖啡见底，而晴人也差不多该去办理离境了。

艾尔艾尔弗眼里似乎没有什么波澜，他平静地帮忙递过晴人的外套，片刻的欲言又止后，只说了一句：“一路顺风，下飞机后别着凉。”

“嗯……”晴人不情愿地接过外套，斟酌片刻后，最终开口：“这几个月遇到你，我很开心。”

“回去后，有问题也可以问我。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

不是的，我想要的不是这样。晴人心里大喊着。

然而，多说无益，晴人最终拿上行李，苦笑着说出了道别：“那再见啦，艾尔艾尔弗。”

他看到艾尔艾尔弗似乎微微抬起手，却最终克制地握了握拳，同样对他笑了笑：“嗯，再见。“

“晴人。”

这一声温柔的称呼猛地唤醒了他昨晚的记忆，然而他抬头，看到的是艾尔艾尔弗平静的表情。

他点了点头示意，拉上行李杆转身往机场内部走去。他故意表现得决绝，但心里其实已经被不舍占据了。走了一段路后，晴人偷偷地回头，期待看到艾尔艾尔弗也转身离去的身影。

但他彻底愣住了。

那个平时总是冷静而从容的人仍站在原地，然而他此刻脸上出现的，是昨晚自己梦境里感受到那灭顶的思念、不舍和绝望。

“艾尔艾尔弗……”

那一刻，昨晚梦里那个人在墓碑前心碎欲绝的样子突然清晰了起来：那个人有着银色短发，身着黑色的长袍，有一双同样温柔的紫色双眼。

“我们几乎总是在对梦的回忆中混入了真实，我们会下意识地填充、补齐梦中形象的空缺之处。”

晴人不知道自己是否只是在回忆的过程中下意识地把艾尔艾尔弗和梦里那个人重合了起来，但他心里此刻只有一个念头：

若再这样失之交臂，或许今后再也没有机会。

“艾尔艾尔弗！”

他扔下自己的行李，转身往对方的方向跑去。

艾尔艾尔弗被这一声呼唤打破了思绪，看到往自己跑来的晴人，后知后觉地急忙想要掩饰自己的反应，却先被晴人用力抱住了。

“艾尔艾尔弗……”

年轻的男孩子头埋进了对方的颈窝，手上的触感再一次与梦境重叠了起来。

青年的双手有些不知所措，不知道晴人到底发生了什么：“你……”

在真真实实抱住对方的那一刻，晴人感到自己梦中的所有爱恋与思念如同化作了实体，从头到脚占据了自己的身心。

“这一次，不会再放开了……”

而艾尔艾尔弗听到这句话之后全身僵直，随后颤抖着把晴人抱得更紧。

晴人听到他的哭腔也与梦里的记忆重合了起来。

“我等你，好久了……”

END


End file.
